


Sunday Mornings

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Fluffy little drabble because the babies deserve love.





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, you can request anything from me, I'll be happy to write your ideas!

You bathed in the afterglow of your orgasm, listening to the rustling of leaves and chirping of birds, clinging to Jacob’s warmth as the chilly morning air seeped through the open window of your shared room when an annoying voice coming from the hallway made its way to your ears. Jacob’s gentle stroking on your back stopped and you both groaned as John barged into the room.

“It’s a beautiful day outside and it’s time to wake up, we’ve got some work to do, souls to harvest, get people to atone… Laziness _will not_ be tolerated…” he insisted and Jacob rolled his eyes. Your back was facing John as you were half lying on Jacob’s body, your hand flat on his hairy chest. You couldn’t see the younger man, but you knew he had to point his index finger in the air as he said that.

“Get out, John,” Jacob said, his voice hoarse with sleep. John put his hands on his hips.

“Smells like sex and sweat in here, someone needs to confess something…” he said and this time, Jacob’s anger started getting visible. “Maybe I should mark you both with ‘lust’…” he said, dramatically forming a frame with his hands, pointing them at the small of your back, which was left naked by the receding covers and stared at you for a moment. “Yes, I could see that right here, on that _gorgeous_ back…” he added, more to himself, but loud enough so that Jacob could hear him.

And he heard him, and this time he wouldn’t let that slide. Jacob escaped your embrace, launching himself out of the bed and took off running after John who was quick enough to get some distance between them, enough so that Jacob had to chase him out of the room.

“Jacob you’re…” You tried calling him as you got out of the bed and made your way to the door, but he was long gone. “…naked,” you finished, peeking through the threshold, only to see two white butt cheeks jiggling their way down the hallway.

You let out a genuine laugh, picking up Jacob’s discarded t-shirt and putting it on quickly as you made your way to and down the stairs to find Jacob and John on the first floor, John lying flat on his stomach, Jacob straddling his hips, pinning him down against the floor boards and mercilessly ruffling his perfectly groomed hair.

John was nearly crying when he felt his hair turning into a mess under his brother’s rough fingers and you knew it must have taken him _at least_ two hours to get ready. And that made you laugh some more.


End file.
